


Son rayon de soleil

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Obsession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Kakashi vivait au rythme des arrivées et des départs de sa nouvelle voisine.





	Son rayon de soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Kakashi vivait au rythme des arrivées et des départs de sa nouvelle voisine. Elle avait emménagé il y avait quelques mois de cela dans l'immeuble en face du sien, et dans l'appartement en face du sien. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, pas même son nom. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle était blonde, qu'elle avait le corps d'un mannequin et qu'elle avait le sourire d'un ange. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un songe. 

Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, c'est-à-dire presque la moitié de son âge, et c'était la première fois qu'une femme si jeune l'attirait. Elle l'obsédait tellement qu'il en rêvait souvent, dans des rêves qui étaient loin d'être innocents. Il l'imaginait nue, dont le corps parfait n'était dissimulé que par un drap fin. 

Il l'observait depuis sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la cuisine de la sublime créature. Il adorait lorsqu'elle dansait en préparant ses repas, totalement inconsciente d'avoir un spectateur. Son monde cessait d'exister lorsqu'elle quittait cette pièce et qu'il ne la voyait plus. Il s’ennuyait de tout, de ce quartier où il vivait depuis des années, de ses voisins qui étaient tous terriblement assommant. Elle était sa distraction, les moments où elle était visible, étaient les seuls pendant lesquels il avait l'impression de véritablement exister. 

Parfois il se demandait ce que serait sa vie s'il était avec elle. Il aurait le droit aux danses, aux sourires, il entendrait même le son de sa voix, celui de son rire. Il sentirait son parfum, il pourrait toucher sa peau qui était sûrement aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Il la caresserait sans se lasser à chaque fois qu'ils feraient l'amour, il goûterait au fruit défendu qu'étaient ses lèvres. 

Si seulement il avait le courage de l'aborder, d'apprendre à la connaître, de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui autant qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ses collègues et amis Asuma, Iruka, Obito et Gai, ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, lui qui aimait rencontrer des filles, rentrait immédiatement chez lui après le travail. Il ne leur avait jamais dit qu'il se moquait des autres femmes depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur sa nouvelle voisine. Il ne leur avait pas non plus avoué qu'il avait retenu les heures auxquelles elle arrivait chez elle, et qu'il voulait absolument l’apercevoir pendant les minutes où elle était en cuisine. 

Elle l'avait involontairement rendu dépendant à ces instants, ces moments hors du temps où il n'y avait qu'eux et cette distance qui les séparait. Il en avait besoin, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, sans qu'il veuille se sevrer. 

Pourtant il n'était pas idiot, il était conscient que ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas réciproque, que c'était insensé, ridicule, et même pire c'était grotesque mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher c'était plus fort que lui. 

Il aurait dû déménager, s'éloigner d'elle, reprendre le cours de sa vie normalement, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces, cela aurait été comme priver d'air ses poumons. 

Ce soir encore il la vit éteindre la lumière de la cuisine, et disparaître dans l'appartement, emportant en plus de son repas, une partie de son cœur, et sa joie de vivre. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe pendant une heure avant qu'elle ne revienne, il soupira, cela allait être interminable.


End file.
